


a much needed nap

by Ecinue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angels, Blue Sonder AU, Demons, Hearing Voices, Mentioned Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Mentioned Skeppy (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Mentioned Tubbo, Mythical Beings & Creatures, angst but not really lmao, its just a perspective thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: From the perspective of a certain pink-haired demon.Blue Sonder AU credit to @chewwypepsicola on Twitter.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil | Philza Minecraft (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil | Philza Minecraft, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 488
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	a much needed nap

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Sonder AU credit to @chewwypepsicola on Twitter. (See End Notes for a full explanation of the inspiration for this fic.)
> 
> **  
> _Bold Italics are the voices in his head._  
> **
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.

“You know, if we didn’t leave Phil in the first place, we wouldn’t be lost.”

“We’re not _lost_ , Wilbur. I’m literally a human GPS.”

“The hell’s a GPS?”

Techno huffed and turned away from Wilbur, staring grumpily down at their map. They had left Phil a few weeks back after Wilbur teleported them somewhere and now they had absolutely no idea how to get back. This set of circumstances was unfortunate to no end and all Techno wanted to do was sleep. The voices didn’t help either.

**_TECHNOLOST_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_TECHNOLOST_ **

**_WHAT’S A GPS_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_TECHNOLOST_ **

**_TECHNOLOST_ **

**_TECHNOLOST-_ **

“I’m _not_ lost,” Techno growled angrily.

Wilbur glanced over, raising an eyebrow. “You sure about that, mate? I’m pretty sure we’ve passed that same tree six times now.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“I’m really not, Technoblade. I only speak the truth.”

“Whatever,” Techno huffed, examining the map again. “Go find us some food or something. We’re running low on rations which is impressive considering _I_ only eat potatoes.”

“Fucking liar.”

**_TECHNOLIAR_ **

**_TECHNOLOST_ **

**_TECHNOLIAR_ **

**_TECHNOLOST_ **

**_TECHNOLIAR-_ **

Techno regretted his choice to battle with Dream so fucking badly. Was this what Dream had to deal with? An absolute monstrosity of a clan of voices? Dammit. Techno should’ve just stayed as a normal demon. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with these annoying pests of voices in his brain.

**_RUDE_ **

-

“Techno, look!”

Techno has never wanted to sleep more than now.

“Can we keep him?!” Wilbur was gushing over the small demon that he had found in the forest. It’s horns poked out of their fluffy blond hair and their tail swished in annoyance as their blue eyes stared up at Techno with boredom.

“No,” Techno grunted. “Put that orphan back where you found him.”

Evidently, spending time on Earth has made Wilbur have hearing loss because he instantly ignored Techno’s complaints and went back to gushing over the child. Dammit, Wilbur.

**_CUTE CHILD_ **

**_POTENTIAL DEMON UNDERLING_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_PUNT THE CHILD_ **

**_OBLITERATE THE ORPHAN_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_KILL_ **

“The heck?” Techno hissed under his breath. “I’m not killing a _child_.”

**_DONE IT BEFORE_ **

**_DO IT AGAIN_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_OBLITERATE THE ORPHAN_ **

**_PUNT THE CHILD_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

“We’re going to be the BEST big brothers!” Wilbur cheered.

“‘We’?” Techno lifted an eyebrow.

“I can’t wait to teach him to scam and set shit on fire!”

He really regrets fighting Dream. 

* * *

( _There are days where Techno wakes up gasping, clutching at the scars on his face._

_He’ll never forget the claws that slashed across his own face, the pain that blossomed, and the blood that oozed. He’ll never forget the howls of agony from Dream when Techno’s blood splattered onto his face and hand, the acid eating away the skin and permeating the flesh. He’ll never forget the fear in Dream’s eyes and the pink that was seeping into his hair. He’ll never forget the moment where his vision went dark and the last he saw was Dream writhing on the ground in pain._

_Guilt is a familiar emotion these days._

_When he had regained consciousness, Wilbur had been at his bedside, worried beyond his wits. It didn’t take long for the news to spread: Dream had fallen and Technoblade was their new king. His scars took time to heal but he continued to duel the demons that came to challenge him. The voices had been a surprise, having begun instantly after he received the title. It was a constant droning in his mind, a never-ending droning that demanded blood, entertainment, something exciting that wasn’t duels. The voices lamented the loss of Dream, shrieking that he had been better with satisfying their bloodlust. He hated the voices._

_The voices were only the beginning of his problems and he soon found that everything piled up. The problems never seemed to end and the duels were growing boring. Even a massacre of fifty or so demons became boring and he longed to leave Hell. He wanted to go somewhere, somewhere new, away from this shitty place. The voices screamed their agreement and for the first time in his life, Techno left Hell, bringing Wilbur with him. It was scary, of course, heading into a world where they knew nothing about, but anything had to be better than this place._

_After meeting Phil, Techno thinks that the nightmares are worth it._ )

* * *

Techno noticed something was wrong instantly when within four days, the little gremlin had grown from an infant to a ten-year-old. Something was very wrong. Too bad Wilbur was too delusional to see. The child had begun to speak, often bickering with Wilbur. One particular day, when they were still lost traveling through the forest, Techno had brought it up to Wilbur.

“There’s something clearly wrong here, Wil,” Techno grumbled, gesturing to the child who stared at them with an unimpressed expression. “What type of demon is this? He’s growing up so fast. It’s faster than a potato.”

Wilbur wiped a fake tear away. “They grow up so fast! Do you need help walking?”

The child scoffed, edging away. “Leave me alone, Wilbur! I can walk on my own!”

**_STRANGE ORPHAN_ **

**_WILBRO?_ **

No. No no no no no-

**_WILBRO_ **

**_WILBRO_ **

**_WILBRO_ **

**_PUNT THE CHILD_ **

**_WILBRO_ **

**_WILBRO_ **

**_OBLITERATE THE ORPHAN_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_WILBRO_ **

**_WILBRO_ **

**_WILBRO_ **

Techno hates the voices in his head. He hates them with a burning passion that would rival the passion of the hottest flame in the world. He hates them more than their bloodlust. He hates them so fucking much right now.

-

When the child first tells them his name, a strange feeling surges in Techno’s chest. It’s eerily familiar yet new. It’s confusing. He watches as the child and Wilbur sit next to a lake, rambling about some random activity. Wilbur pauses for a moment, hesitating when he tries to call for the child, and yet no name comes to mind. The child seems to notice and frown, pausing, and then speaking up.

“I think I was called Tommy.”

Wilbur brightens, a light that could rival the halos of the angels, and nods, beaming as he continues to speak. The child relaxes slightly although Techno can still see some tension in their shoulders. A million questions run through his head from that one line.

What did the child meant by “I think”? Did the child not know his own name? Did the child have memory loss? Where did this child come from? Did this child even know their powers? There are so many things wrong with this picture but Techno cannot bring himself to interrupt the duo’s bonding moment.

In hindsight, he’ll learn to identify the feeling as pride, as protective, and hauntingly, as fear.

-

When Tommy brought back a Fallen Angel for a friend, the voices went absolutely wild.

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

The amount of bloodlust that echoed in his mind would’ve driven anyone else insane. Anyone else that wasn’t him. There was a demon back in Hell, a demon that was called Skeppy if he recalled. Skeppy had been a good friend, a good friend that had gone missing. Techno had mourned his disappearance. Skeppy had rambled a lot, mostly about how he was going to beat Techno and become king. Skeppy had been very nice. He had disappeared shortly before Techno had met Wilbur. Techno still misses his friend sometimes. The memories are clouded at times and clearest in his dreams. He treasures all of them, nonetheless.

“We are NOT adopting another orphan!” Techno groaned. They barely had enough rations for three mouths, let alone _four_. Why were his brothers like this?

~~Since when did he start referring to them as his brothers?~~

* * *

( _He can remember the year that Skeppy went missing._

_He had met up at their usual training spot on a cloudy day but the other demon never showed up. Techno had been dismissive at first, knowing that demons were often fickle and did not stay in one spot for long, but then Skeppy didn’t show up for an entire week. His concern grew and eventually, Techno found himself searching the streets of Hell, asking around about Skeppy. Nobody had seen him, nobody had heard from him, nobody had even known who he was. Techno had been appalled and terrified. Where had his friend gone?_

_He never got his answers. He spent the entire year in mourning and had found Wilbur the year after. He wondered if the blue demon was alright. He misses his friend. He wonders where Skeppy went. He wonders why Skeppy left him behind._ )

* * *

“Welcome back,” Phil greeted, a warm smile on his face. “I wasn’t expecting you two to be back so soon, let alone with two other kids…”

**_DADZA_ **

**_NICE_ **

**_KILL?_ **

**_NO_ **

**_NO_ **

**_NO_ **

**_NO_ **

**_TECHNOSON_ **

**_TECHNOSON_ **

**_TECHNOSON_ **

**_TECHNOSON_ **

**_TECHNOSON_ **

“Don’t question it,” Techno grumbled, exhaustion lingering in his voice. “Can you watch them? I want to sleep.”

“Sure. The house is always free.”

Techno brushed past the other four, ignoring the way that Wilbur and Phil’s eyes narrowed in concern when they saw the slouch in his shoulders. He headed upstairs and collapsed in the bedroom that he claimed as his. He thinks that Skeppy would like this place. His eyes flickered from black to red for a moment as the voices grew insistent.

**_FEED US_ **

**_GIVE US SOMETHING_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_NO SLEEP_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

Homicide could wait. For now, a nap comes first.

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I speedran a fic like this was in October. I'm tired. I have an English essay due in 30 minutes but noooo, I'm writing for the Blue Sonder AU. Sigh. This is all the Discord's fault, I swear. Ly all~ <3
> 
> Some of the scenes here (a majority ngl) are taken from Twitter so go check out Ene's art on Twitter. It's v pog. Even though Ene said that Skeppy isn't in this AU, I headcanon that Skeppy and Techno were demon bros before he met Wilbur. TTwTT Lemme live out my dreams bruh. Also, like I said, the voices are the Chat. It's great. :DDD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Kudos, comments, bookmarks, anything is appreciated greatly! Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> Feel free to come to yell at me on Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn  
> Check out my Carrd!~  
> https://ecinue.carrd.co


End file.
